1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to propylene resin compositions. Particularly, the invention relates to a propylene resin composition from which a molded article excellent in scratch resistance and rigidity can be afforded.
2. Description of the Related Art
Polypropylene resin compositions have heretofore been used in the form of molded articles such as automobile interior or exterior parts and electric parts.
For example, JP-A-2003-327758 discloses a polypropylene-based resin composition composed of a propylene-based polymer component (A) having an intrinsic viscosity of 5 dl/g or more and a melting peak temperature of 130 to 160° C., a propylene polymer component (B) having an intrinsic viscosity of 1.5 dl/g or less, a propylene-ethylene random copolymer component (C) having an intrinsic viscosity of 8 dl/g or less and an ethylene content of not less than 20% by weight but less than 50% by weight, and a propylene-ethylene random copolymer component (D) having an intrinsic viscosity of 8 dl/g or less and an ethylene content of 50 to 90% by weight, the composition having been developed for improving appearance and balance between physical properties of a molded article.
JP-A-2000-290333 discloses a polypropylene block copolymer resin comprising (A) a high molecular weight polypropylene portion having an intrinsic viscosity of 6 to 13 dl/g, (B) a low molecular weight polypropylene portion having an intrinsic viscosity of less than 6 dl/g, and (C) an ethylene α-olefin copolymer portion having an intrinsic viscosity of 0.1 to 13 dl/g, wherein the components of the copolymer fractionated with a paraxylene solvent and the contents of the components are specific components and specific contents and the copolymer has a specific melt flow rate and a specific molecular weight distribution, the resin having been developed for improving the moldability of resin and balance between physical properties of a molded article.
The propylene resin compositions disclosed in the above-cited publications, however, are unsatisfactory in scratch resistance and rigidity. Thus, the object of the present invention is to provide a propylene resin composition from which a molded article excellent in scratch resistance and rigidity can be afforded.